Statistics show that a small percentage of the population in any country brushes one's teeth for the dentist recommended time of two minutes. This can be especially true of younger children and teenagers. Also, tooth brushing is seen as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects. Accordingly, there is a need to create an environment that makes tooth brushing enjoyable so that children and teenagers in particular will brush as often as they should and for the recommended period of time.